


Taught Me Such Naughty Things

by phanxfob (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Phan Week 2015, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanxfob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dan is desperate and horny and wants a rimjob.</p>
<p>(Written for Phan Week 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taught Me Such Naughty Things

**Author's Note:**

> this is written for phan week where we create things based on prompts and upload them for a week. and it's about phan!!! i'm excited man. also the title is from patrick stump’s song “allie” which is from his solo album soul punk listen to it it's really good but i say that about everything. my judgement is sort of flawed.
> 
> and yeah i know that i didn't do the first day of phan week but im starting today so yay!

“I’m home!” Phil called out into the apartment. He had just arrived from buying groceries, setting them on the floor and slipping his jacket off.

“Hi home!” Dan replied appearing from the hallway. Then, he made his way over to Phil and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face into Phil’s chest

“Uh- okay. Dan, what has gotten into you? Are you alright?” Phil said, running a hand through Dan’s hair.

Dan looks up at Phil and says very seriously, “We haven’t had sex in almost six days,”

Phil looks down at Dan giving him stupid puppy dog eyes. Phil gives him a peck on the forehead, “Aw, someone’s a little horny, aren’t they?”

Dan rolls his eyes and presses his mouth against Phil’s as hard as he can, grinding his hips in him. Phil grasps at Dan’s shirt and winds his hand in Dan’s hair pulling him closer. He bites down carefully at Dan’s bottom lip and smirks when he hears let out a soft moan.

“Bedroom?”  
  
“Oh, fuck yes,”  
  
Somehow they make it down the hallway into Phil’s bedroom, before collapsing on the bed, Dan propped up against a pillow and Phil straddling his waist.

Phil then starts sucking at one spot on Dan’s neck right above the neckline, leaving a little purple mark, that Dan responds to eagerly. He feels himself growing hard and ridiculously desperate as he closes his eyes let out little whimpers.

“Phil, _please_ ,” Dan said with a drawn out moan.

“What do you want me to do?” Phil said, removing his lips from Dan’s neck for a second and placing both his hands on the headboard at the side of Dan’s face, looking into his eyes.

“You want me to rim you? Eat you out and make you whimper and moan until you’re begging me to finish you off?” Phil said smugly, liking how Dan’s breathing got faster and more uneven as he kept talking.

“Yes, Phil hurry, _fuck_ ,” Dan moaned out, trying to thrust his hips against Phil’s, before Phil reached for Dan’s shirt, tugging it off revealing the soft skin underneath. Dan did the same with Phil’s shirt, grabbing at his bare shoulders and pulling him down into a wet kiss.

As they sucked and bit on each other’s lips, Phil reached for Dan’s zipper, undoing it easily and getting rid of Dan’s jeans and boxers. He started stroking Dan’s cock. running a finger over his slit and watching as Dan rutted into his hand.

“Alright, enough of that,” Phil said. Dan then spread his legs for Phil as he left soft kisses over Dan’s thighs. Dan felt Phil’s tongue circle around his entrance licking circles around his rim. “ _Fuck!_ ” Dan groaned as he threw his head back against the pillow and clutched at the bed sheets, biting his lips and whimpering quietly as Phil teased him with his tongue.

Finally taking mercy on Dan, Phil licked hard, broad strokes inside his hole, knowing that was the way Dan liked it. Dan reacted with enthusiasm, moaning loudly as he clutching at Phil’s hair and thrust up into Phil’s mouth. Phil looked up and seeing Dan with his cock pressed up against his stomach, his hair curling slightly from sweat, made Phil’s jeans suddenly feel uncomfortably tight.

Phil was licking faster and Dan’s cries were growing louder, because it was all so much. The wetness of Phil’s tongue bringing Dan closer and closer to unraveling the knot low in his stomach. Phil knew Dan was getting close when he saw Dan curling his toes and staring toward the ceiling, so Phil continued what he was doing but harder.

“ _Shit_ , Phil I’m so close. Oh _fuck!_ , oh-” Dan managed to get out before letting out a high pitched and coming all over his stomach. Phil stopped and lifted his head up as he saw that Dan was finished, and just had his eyes shut, breathing heavily.

Phil brushed Dan’s hair affectionately with his fingers, playing with the little curls. Dan smiled as he cleaned himself off, and then leaned into Phil’s touch, knowing that both of them were exhausted.

He pressed a kiss to Dan’s hair and mumbled, “I love you,” just loud enough so Dan could hear.

“Love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> i know right what an original fucking endiing. a+ originality skills goes to katelyn.
> 
> also the past two things i've uploaded are pwp?? what?? that’s insane completely totally absolutely insane…………...


End file.
